The Perfect Gift
by livxuponxhope
Summary: With Christmas coming around the corner, everyone is worried about buying the perfect gift. When Kirei finds one for Vincent, but Vincent can't find one for her, things get a little hectic and hidden emotions are forced to surface. Vincent/OC


It was that time of year once again. December 25th was right around the corner, and Kirei had no idea what she was going to get for anybody. She had pondered for days on the subject, but she still had nothing. She sighed as she drifted from shop to shop, browsing various shelves of knickknacks and random items. Kirei had originally wanted to buy everyone something practical that they could use, but she had given up on that idea. Her new goal was to find something that would express her sarcastic yet honest side.

So her first gift was for Tifa, a white tee that said, "If Only These Were Brains" across the front and a new pair of boxing gloves. She chuckled at the mental image she received when she paid for the items. The next person on her list was Yuffie. She groaned in annoyance. Yuffie was _never_ satisfied with anything that Kirei bought her. Eventually, Kirei settled on buying Yuffie a black teddy bear that had an orange headband. The next name on her present list was Cloud. Cloud was easy. She bought him hair spray.

Then it was Reno. She pouted at Reno's name. She had no idea what to get him. As she walked through some new store in downtown Midgar, she found the _perfect_ present. An inflatable girlfriend so he could leave all real girls alone. Rude was up next, so she bought him some nice sunglasses, since he seemed to be fond of them. For Rufus Shinra she bought a new suit which she thought would fit him nicely.

Tseng was the next name. She frowned slightly. Kirei was not a big fan of Tseng. He sort of pissed her off. She decided to buy him a day planner and a nice pen, something practical. Then it was time to buy something for Elena. Kirei and Elena got along fairly well, so she bought Elena a lovely butterfly hair clip that she found in an antique shop. Kirei groaned as she looked at all the stuff she had bought and the names of the people she still had to buy gifts for.

With a sigh, Kirei headed into another store to buy a gift for Barret. She scanned the shelves and hangers and then found a black sleeveless shirt that was made of a rather stretchy material. She smiled and purchased it, deciding that it was good for Barret. It was then time for her to get a gift for Cid. Her original idea for a gift was to buy him one of those zap collars you put on dogs so every time he swore, his wife, Shera, could zap him. But in the end, she decided that she would get him a box of cigars. For Shera, she bought a black dress. It looked rather large, but that was fine. She was one of the few who knew that Shera was actually two months pregnant. She would appreciate the dress later on.

Marline was the next person on the list. She bought her a light blue dress with a matching ribbon in hopes that she was still a big fan of ribbons and dresses. For Denzel, Kirei purchased some new gaming system she saw in an electronics store. She bought Reeve a nice jacket and she bought Red XIII (AKA Nanaki) a book on the cosmos. And she bought Cait Sith a ball of yarn.

Kirei smiled as she noticed that there was only one more name on her list. Vincent Valentine. Kirei's smile immediately turned to a pout when she read his name. She had absolutely _no idea_ what to get Vincent. She groaned bitterly. Kirei wanted to get Vincent the _perfect_ gift for Christmas, but that was proving to be quite a challenge.

Her first thought was to give Vincent a new gun since she knew he loved to use them in battle. But then she realized that he would probably prefer to pick out his own weapons. She was going to buy him a new cape, but Vincent was quite fond of his old torn one. She thought that was cute, it was almost like a kid refusing to get rid of their old baby blanket.

Kirei was about to give up on buying Vincent a gift when she saw it. The _perfect_ gift. It was a gun holster that was black leather and adjustable so you could fit any size gun in it. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that you could customize it. Without hesitation, Kirei bought one that she had embroidered with, "V. Valentine". The embroidery was a nice, easy to read cursive and was in crimson, which was Vincent's favorite color. Kirei was so happy that she actually skipped out of the store.

Three days passed and it was Christmas day. Everyone sat around the decorated tree and joyfully exchanged gifts to one another. It was then Kirei's turn to pass out her gifts which caused her to groan. She quickly handed out her presents and sat back in her assigned place.

Reno laughed at his gift and Rude gave a faint smile at his. Cloud gave an appreciative nod and Yuffie squealed in excitement at her present, which she named "Rei" in honor of the person who gave _him_ to her. Rufus and Reeve both chuckled and said thanks at their gifts. Marline hugged Kirei as a thank you and Denzel blessed Kirei with a smile. Cid cheered at the cigars and Shera understood the real meaning behind her present and smiled. Elena loved her gift and Tseng really liked his. Barret was totally psyched about his shirt and Nanaki loved his book. Cait Sith was madly in love with his gift. Tifa's reaction was the best. She was mad at first but then saw the humor in her gift and smiled as a thank you.

And then it was time for Vincent to open his present. Kirei's attention was fixated on Vincent's eyes as his hands carefully tore off the wrapping paper. When the gun holster was finally out of its dark green confinement, Vincent's eyes widened. Kirei's breathing stopped as Vincent turned the holster over in his hands over and over again, as if mesmerized by it. After what seemed like ages, Vincent finally looked up at Kirei. Kirei's heart began to race as his eyes showed a feeling of warmth and happiness.

"Thank you," he said softly to which Kirei replied, "Don't mention it."

The gift giving went on and soon it was Vincent's turn to give out his gifts. He took the more practical approach when it came to gifts, which was fine by everyone. When Vincent was done handing out his presents, he sat down in his seat, next to Kirei. Everyone joyfully opened the presents, laughing and cheering. That was until Tifa looked at Kirei and noticed that Kirei wasn't opening anything.

"Hold on. Where's your present Kirei?" Tifa questioned. Everyone's gazes suddenly turned toward Kirei, making Kirei squirm slightly.

"I don't have one…" she replied softly. Everyone's eyes widened and then turned toward Vincent.

"You didn't get Kir-kir a gift, Vinnie?! That's so mean!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly to emphasize her point.

Vincent sighed and looked at Kirei. "I'm sorry, Kirei. I had no idea what to get you," he stated, a hint of shame in his voice.

Kirei laughed and smiled at Vincent, which shocked everyone including Vincent. "Don't worry about it. I was worried that you wouldn't like your gift…So, your reaction was a present in itself," Kirei replied with a grin. Everyone nodded and continued swapping presents and laughing and chatting. Everyone except Vincent.

Vincent felt absolutely awful about not buying Kirei a present, and he didn't think that his reaction was a good enough gift. Kirei _deserved_ the most amazing gift out there, at least Vincent thought so. The only problem was that he didn't know what that gift was. He groaned in shame as he spent the rest of the gift swap thinking.

At five in the evening, Tifa and Yuffie decided that it would be a good idea to have a dance party. So they cranked up some obnoxious music and dimmed the lights to "set the mood". And the party began. Kirei watched as Cloud danced with Tifa and Cid ordered Shera to be more careful since she was "carrying precious cargo". A smile crept onto her face as Reno danced with his "girlfriend", Bailey.

Vincent wasn't fond of the idea of a dance party, so he sat alone and continued to think of a good gift for Kirei. Vincent wouldn't admit it, but he had grown strong feelings for the woman. He adored her personality and admired her ability to carry on with life after something awful happened. In fact, he had fallen in love with her.

He ran a hand through his hair as his gaze drifted over to her. She too was sitting alone, her eyes fixated on the dancers in front of her. Vincent couldn't help but grin, she looked so relaxed. A new song came on, one called "Hot N' Cold" or something like that. Vincent watched as Kirei smiled, he knew that it was one of her favorite songs. It was then that an idea popped into his head. After thinking over it for a few moments, he decided to go for it. Vincent gulped down his nerves and walked over to Kirei. Her gaze drifted up to him.

"Yes Vincent?" she asked with a grin.

"Would you like to dance with?" Vincent questioned in return. Kirei smiled and rose to her feet. She grabbed Vincent's human hand and led him to the group of dancers in front of them. They moved almost awkwardly together, and then when they finally got used to dancing with each other, the song changed. This one was Kirei's absolute favorite, a song called "Disturbia" if Vincent wasn't mistaken.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me)_

Vincent watched as Kirei blessed him with a breath-taking smile. Vincent grinned in return as they began to dance again.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this?)_

The song continued blaring through the speakers and Kirei kept dancing like there was no tomorrow. Vincent was completely transfixed by her body's movements.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

They way her hips swayed to the beat and her hair seemed to dance around her body. Every move she made seemed elegant and graceful yet fierce and passionate.

_I can creep up inside you and consume you_

He was completely under the spell of her beauty, and as he looked around, he noticed that some of the other men present were as well.

_A disease of the mind I can control you_

Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of her as she continued dancing. One of the greatest parts of this insane mayhem of beautiful rhythm was that he was the one sharing it with her. But what made this mayhem worth it all, was the look in Kirei's eyes. He saw in her violet depths a look of utter bliss and almost animalistic passion. It was a look he had never seen before, and a look he wanted to see forever.

_I feel like a monster_

Vincent found himself letting go and having fun which seemed to please Kirei. But the moment he began to truly enjoy himself, the song drew to a close. Kirei pouted since she was having a blast too. They walked back to their seats and sat down. They chatted with each other and soon after that; the party drew to a close.

Everyone began to depart and say their farewells and merry Christmases. Soon it was only Vincent and Kirei left in the room. Tifa and Cloud had left closing down the place to them. Kirei finished cleaning up the mess so Tifa wouldn't have to do it tomorrow and Vincent helped set things back to the way they were.

"Hey Vince," Kirei said quietly as to not wake up Tifa and Cloud.

"Yes?" Vincent questioned as he pushed the sofa back to where it belonged.

"Thank you for dancing with me. It was the best gift I could ask for," Kirei stated as she turned to face Vincent. Vincent's eyes widened slightly at her statement. He allowed a smile to creep onto his face as he turned to look at her. At the sight of Vincent's smile, Kirei gasped slightly. His smile was absolutely gorgeous.

"I take it back. Seeing you smile is way better," Kirei said softly. Vincent chuckled and walked over to her.

"Thank you," Vincent responded. Kirei giggled as she looked up. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Above their heads was a little thing of mistletoe that Yuffie had hung up to "get the party started". Vincent tilted his head and followed Kirei's gaze. His eyes widened as well.

"Mistletoe…" Kirei pointed out as she brought her gaze back down. Vincent looked down at Kirei and nodded.

"You know, I bet if Yuffie was here, or Tifa was awake, they'd make us kiss," Kirei stated with a slight laugh.

"I bet you're right," Vincent said, nodding his agreement.

"Well I should get going. It's getting late and-" Kirei was cut off by Vincent who had pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds, Vincent broke the kiss. Kirei's eyes were wide in confusion so Vincent quickly said, "I'm a guy who likes to follow tradition." Vincent was about to turn to leave when Kirei grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her. Vincent soon became shocked as Kirei pulled him into a kiss.

Vincent's eyes slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Kirei moaned slightly as Vincent moved his lips down her neck and to her collarbone. At the sound of her moan, Vincent's desire for her grew stronger.

Before either of them could really register what was going, they were in Vincent's bedroom back in Shinra mansion. Neither of them could explain how they got there so quickly, but somehow they were there. A few moments later, they were making passionate love in the beautiful darkness of night. Another phenomenon that they couldn't explain.

After they completed their intense act of intercourse, they laid down next to each other, Kirei relaxing in his Vincent's strong arms. Vincent kissed her collarbone as he pulled her closer to him. Kirei snuggled against his sculpted chest as he ran his claw up and down her arm.

"Now that was a good gift," Kirei said sweetly, letting out a content sigh.

He kissed her earlobe and whispered, "I love you so much Kirei…" She smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Vincent," she replied softly and then added before drifting off to sleep, "Now that was the _perfect_ gift."

**Bonus Bit (Stuff I cut out XD)**  
If these characters were part of the story, here is what Kirei would have bought them:  
Zack- A mirror so he could check himself out.  
Aerith- A ribbon that said "Living Fossil" on it and a new ribbon for her hair  
Kadaj- A shirt that said "Mamma's Boy"  
Yazoo- New boots  
Loz- A box of tissues  
Angeal- An angel costume  
Genisis- Some new pants  
Sephiroth- A globe so he could destroy it  
Jenova- A new box


End file.
